CANCER PREVENTION AND CONTROL PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY The Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program is engaged in defining, evaluating, and implementing novel interventions to reduce cancer incidence, minimize disease- and treatment-related symptoms, and enhance overall survivorship. CPC investigators apply state-of-the-science agents, assays, and study designs to advance the field in 2 prioritized areas: 1) Cancer Risk Reduction, including chemoprevention, tobacco control, and cancer early detection research; and 2) Symptom Control & Survivorship, integrating basic, clinical, and community-based studies to improve cancer care. This intentionally focused framework provides an efficient structure for innovative, collaborative investigation in both the cancer prevention and cancer control settings. CPC Risk Reduction research activities are concentrated on inhibiting preinvasive neoplasia, precluding (or lowering) tobacco exposure, and identifying asymptomatic tumors at the earliest possible stage. For Symptom Control and Survivorship, research activities are directed at eliminating or controlling untoward symptoms related to disease progression or treatment, and optimizing quality and quantity of life following a cancer diagnosis. To achieve its intended goals, the CPC Program has assembled an interdisciplinary team of 50 members from 20 departments across all 3 Mayo Clinic campuses. Total direct peer-reviewed funding is $4.1M (54% from the NCI), and total direct funding is $5.2M. Since 2013, the Program has generated 661 publications, 26% reflecting intraprogrammatic collaborations and 33% reflecting interprogrammatic collaborations. Notable contributions have been made with respect to each Program aim, as evidenced by the incorporation of study results into chemoprevention agent development planning, clinical practice standards, and public health policies. Dr. Loprinzi co-leads the CPC Program along with Dr. Limburg, who joined the leadership dyad in June 2017. Under this leadership pairing, the Program has reorganized its research activities to provide a strong foundation for accelerating impactful research and has also launched several new initiatives to increase opportunities for collaboration between the CPC Program and other key internal and external stakeholder groups. Major CPC Program activities anticipated for the next 5 years include further conduct of cutting-edge, team-based research related to the discovery, translation, and application of promising chemoprevention agents, cancer vaccines, tobacco cessation and nicotine avoidance strategies, early-detection biomarkers, multi-organ screening approaches (such as ?liquid biopsy?), imaging technologies, symptom management, and survivorship care. The Program makes extensive use of Shared Resources, in particular: Biospecimens Accessioning and Processing (BAP), Biostatistics (BSR), Genome Analysis (GEN), Pharmacy (PHM) and the MCCC Clinical Research Office (CRO).